One Emotional Week
by Mike Staley
Summary: The final chapter has officially been uploaded. But be sure to check out the Powerpuff Girls in their next adventure, Powerprof 2, coming soon to fanfiction.net
1. Something's different

The city of Townsville...a place where, happy or sad, brave or afraid, the citizens   
  
know how to fit into the community they've built.  
  
However, in his lair, one being was not content with the way things were in   
  
Townsville. This being was one of the most accursed villains in Townsville. This was   
  
Mojo Jojo.  
  
"Curses." He muttered to himself. "The Powerpuff Girls have continuously   
  
defeated my plans and stopped me from ruling Townsville. I would have control of   
  
Townsville if it weren't for those girls. But this time I have come up with a plan that can   
  
not possibly fail."  
  
He laughed evilly, looking at his newest machine. He had created many things to   
  
destroy the girls. He'd tried making them into dogs, zapping them with lasers, even   
  
creating male counterparts of them. Thus far, however, none of these plans had worked.  
  
But this plan, he thought to himself, would not fail. He had taken a great deal of   
  
time away from committing crime to put this new machine together and plan his evil act.  
  
Finally, he snapped back to attention and turned his machine on. It glowed for a   
  
minute before zapping a stream of light out of the volcano top observatory and covered   
  
the town. Mojo watched on and laugh with sinister delight.  
  
  
  
Not long afterwards, a small bus stopped in front of the home of Professor   
  
Utonium. After a moment, Bubbles jumped out, her blue eyes bright with joy. She flew   
  
over to the door and hurried inside.  
  
"I'm home from camp." She cried out, looking forward to seeing her family.  
  
The room was silent, for a moment, before Blossom came running in from the   
  
kitchen with a huge, smile on her face.  
  
"Yay! Bubbles is home. Yippy!" She squealed.  
  
Bubbles did have a chance to say anything before Blossom jumped on top of her,   
  
hugging her hard.  
  
Buttercup then peeked in.   
  
"Are you sure it's Bubbles?" She asked. "What if it's a trick or something really   
  
scary?"  
  
The Professor's voice suddenly sounded from downstairs in the lab. "You girls   
  
keep it down!! Don't make me come up there!"  
  
Bubbles wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't like it. 


	2. Looking back

Bubbles sat in her room, trying to figure out what was going on. None of   
  
it made sense. When she'd left on Friday for her weekend camp everything was as   
  
it should be.   
  
She tried to think back to that time to find anything that could help her   
  
figure it all out.  
  
Friday had started out like any other day. The girls were just getting up   
  
for school when the hotline sounded. Blossom hurried to answer it.  
  
"Yes, Mayor." She answered. "The Gangrene Gang? We're on it."  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup joined her and the three of them flew out to find   
  
the Gang.  
  
At the Townsville power plant, the Gangrene Gang quickly gathered   
  
together. Each member of the gang had different parts in their hands.  
  
"Alright, yous mugs." Ace, the leader, began. "I think we gots   
  
everything we need. Let's get out before those Powerpuff Girls get here."  
  
"Too late." Came a voice from behind him.  
  
He turned to see the girls waiting on him. Before he had the chance to   
  
say a word they were on him and the others. Minutes later, the Gang were on   
  
their way to jail and all was quiet at the plant once again.  
  
However, there was no rest for the wicked. They'd had to stop several   
  
robberies that day alone and Bubbles was worried about going to camp and leaving   
  
her sisters to fight by themselves. But, nonetheless, they had talked her   
  
into going and now...  
  
It then hit Bubbles. She'd left them alone and now something bad had   
  
happened. She felt like she was about to be sick at the thought that it was her   
  
fault her sisters and the Professor had changed. She dropped her head into her   
  
hands and began to cry. This went on for several minutes, until she was all   
  
cried out to be exact. Then, she tried to think.  
  
A change like this doesn't happen overnight, she thought to herself.   
  
Thus, something had been done to them. SO, she thought, all I need to do is   
  
find out what happened to them, who did it, and how I can stop it. But to do   
  
that, she was gonna need some info.  
  
"Blossom!" she yelled towards the door.  
  
The Professor's voice stormed up. "No yelling in the house!!"  
  
Blossom quickly flew in and shut the door, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What can I do for my favorite sister?" she asked, happily.  
  
Bubble was still a little uneasy with this ultra happy personality. It   
  
made her wonder if this was what she was like.  
  
"Did any big crimes happen while I was away at camp?" She asked.  
  
Blossom took a minute to think before answering, grin still in place. "We   
  
had to beat up a couple of bad guys. I like beating up bad guys. It's fun."  
  
Bubbles knew she wouldn't be able to get anything out of Blossom like   
  
this. Then, she had another idea. She flew out of the bedroom and to the back   
  
of the house where the old newspapers were kept until trash day.  
  
She quickly rummaged through the papers till she found Saturday and   
  
Sunday. She had a little trouble reading the stories that had big words in them   
  
but she did get some good information.  
  
On Saturday, there was a story about the Townsville science labs working   
  
on a study of emotion. Then, on Sunday, the lab had been robbed by and unknown   
  
thief and the information from their research had been stolen.  
  
She didn't know exactly how, but Bubbles knew this was all connected and   
  
somehow, she was gonna get to the bottom of it. 


	3. A revelation

Bubbles decided next to try getting information from the Mayor and Ms. Bellum.   
  
She hoped that, perhaps, they, or at least Ms. Bellum, could help her piece the whole   
  
thing together.  
  
She flew into the Mayor's office and landed on his desk in front of him.  
  
"Mayor, can you tell me anything about why everyone's acting so weird lately?"   
  
she asked, hopefully.  
  
Before he could say a word, Ms. Bellum burst out, "Why does everyone always   
  
go to the Mayor first. Why can't anyone ask me for help. I could run the city just as   
  
well. Even better. It's not fair."  
  
The Mayor looked at her for a moment before bursting into tears.  
  
"I try to be a good mayor." He sobbed. "No matter how hard I try, I can't please   
  
everyone."  
  
"Oh sure." Ms. Bellum muttered, full of jealously. "Cry so you get all the   
  
sympathy."  
  
Bubbles could see that this wasn't going to help. She would have to look   
  
elsewhere. She flew out of the office, hoping to find someone who hadn't yet been   
  
effected.  
  
Ms. Bellum watched her go and thought to herself, why can't I save the day once   
  
in a while?  
  
Bubbles searched everywhere, but no one seemed normal. Even the villains   
  
seemed to be effected by whatever was causing this. Bubbles felt ready to scream as she   
  
slowly landed outside her house. Before she could go inside, however, she heard a noise   
  
behind one of the trees.  
  
A little nervous, she slipped over to the tree and looked behind it. A small   
  
squirrel was throwing an angry fit, jumping around and heaving acorns. Bubbles was   
  
filled with even more despair. Even the animals were behaving oddly. She felt tears   
  
swelling again as she wondered how she could save everyone by herself. She didn't   
  
know what to do. She leaned against the tree and began to cry again.  
  
After a few minutes she stopped, a new thought occurring to her. Townsville was   
  
depending on her and she couldn't help them by crying about it. She jumped up and flew   
  
into the house.  
  
She flew up to her room and looked at the newspapers again, more closely,   
  
hoping to find even the tiniest clue. As she read, Buttercup peeked in.  
  
"Is it just you, Bubbles?" she asked, still frightened.  
  
Bubbles nodded and smiled as her sister hovered in and sat down beside her.  
  
"Do you know anything about this whole mix up?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"Well," began Buttercup. "Blossom and I had figured out who took the things   
  
from the science labs and we were gonna go fight them."  
  
"Yes." Prompted Bubbles, feeling she was finding her answer.  
  
"But I don't remember who. It's so scary, I've blocked it out of my mind. But I   
  
do remember a cape."  
  
Bubbles thought for a minute about this when it hit her.  
  
"Mojo Jojo!" She screamed before flying out the window.  
  
Buttercup watched her go.  
  
"She's gonna save the day." She said to herself. "I wouldn't."  
  
As Bubbles flew towards Mojo's lair, she realized something else. She was by   
  
herself. Her sisters couldn't help her in this case. She was scared, but still she pushed   
  
forward, knowing this had to be done.  
  
Meanwhile, Mojo sat in his lair, happily.  
  
"Yes, I have defeated the Powerpuff Girls and the weakest one, Bubbles thinks   
  
I'm effected too. I have tricked her and she doesn't know it. Now she can't stop me. In   
  
fact, no one can stop me."  
  
His ramblings were interrupted by a sound he knew well. She was coming. He   
  
knew she wouldn't fall for it again so he quickly set up his machine to be ready.  
  
Bubbles burst into the lair as Mojo fired. A stream of light covered Bubbles as   
  
she screamed in terror. 


	4. Bubbles saves the day

Bubbles hit the floor, a little stunned by the sudden flash of light. Then, she   
  
noticed something else. Her fear was gone. She felt like she could take on the world and   
  
win. Apparently, Mojo's machine had indeed effected her emotions. He had made her   
  
braver.  
  
She stood up and smiled at Mojo who began to figure out what was happening.   
  
But before he could react, Bubbles rushed forward and began to almost literally take   
  
Mojo apart.   
  
After a few moments, he managed to limp over to his control panel and call for   
  
robot help. In response, five fighter robots came into the room and surrounded Bubbles.   
  
She looked them over before attacking.  
  
Normally, she would have been scared to death to fight Mojo and his robots by   
  
herself, but in this case, she knew they couldn't do anything to stop her.  
  
Finally, the robots were destroyed and she stared down at Mojo who was just   
  
beginning to recover from her last beating. He looked around to find nothing to help him.   
  
He then looked up at Bubbles, weakly.  
  
"Uh, can we discuss this?" He asked. "For I was to talk about this so that no   
  
harm will come to me. Which is to say you have the advantage and I cannot win.   
  
Therefore I wish to talk about things."  
  
Before he could come up with any more rambles, she was upon him again,   
  
beating him down. After a moment, she took aim and fired him out of the observatory   
  
and into a cell at the Townsville Prison.  
  
Seeing that she'd won, Bubbles went to the machine to see if she could figure out   
  
a way to reverse the effect on Townsville. It didn't take very long before she found a   
  
button marked "button to reverse emotion disorder."  
  
She moved the machine into position and pressed the button. The machine fired   
  
the long stream of light over the city. She smiled, knowing that it was over. Everything   
  
was back to normal.  
  
Then she realized that everything wasn't back to normal. She was still under the   
  
effects of the machine. But then, did she really want to take it away? She was brave.   
  
Wasn't that a good thing? However, she knew that she couldn't change the way she was.  
  
She set up the machine and pressed the button before jumping in front of it.  
  
The Professor was the first to see Bubbles come home. He ran over to her to give   
  
her a hug.  
  
"Welcome home, my little angel." He said, happily. "Blossom, Buttercup, she's   
  
back."  
  
Blossom flew out to greet her, followed by a far from enthusiastic Buttercup.  
  
"So what?" Asked Buttercup. "She was bound to come back eventually."  
  
Blossom turned to her, angrily. "Stop being mean to your sister. She worked   
  
hard to save the day by herself. I didn't see you help."  
  
"You didn't help either!" Responded Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles giggled, seeing that everything was indeed back to normal.  
  
So once again, the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls...especially brave   
  
little Bubbles.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
